


a perfect time to say I love you

by notalotgoingon



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Among Us AU, But also, Holidays, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secret Santa, Violence, an attempt at fluff, spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalotgoingon/pseuds/notalotgoingon
Summary: I set out to write a movie-night, Secret Santa, secret relationship, holiday-fic, starring Sykkuno and Corpse. Then, I was like, “Space? Sure!”
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109
Collections: Corpsekkuno Fic Exchange: Holidays 2020 edition!





	a perfect time to say I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamalwaystired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/gifts).



> I’m not primarily a fluff writer, nor do I think I have any business becoming a fluff writer. I sincerely hope whoever this fic ends up for enjoys it. And you know, the usual disclaimer about this being about real people, I will take it down if either party (Corpse or Sykkuno) wishes, etc. Thank you for including me in the exchange, Molly, and thank you to all the absolutely wonderful people I met along the way! Interacting with all of you, watching streams together, and simping as a collective has made my month. :)

“What do you wanna do?” Corpse asked, so calm and patient with Sykkuno.

The boy draped over his favorite blanket replied softly, as always, with glee in his brown eyes, “Movies!”

“Which one?” The man stood up, “I’ll make some hot chocolate and get the cookies out, ok?” The drink will be lukewarm at best and the treats will be less than delicious, but Sykkuno’s face still beamed with excitement at the prospect of cuddles and movies and whipped cream rosettes.

Sykkuno filtered through the catalogue of Earth movies, flip flopping between his favorites and traditional holiday films, before settling on Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. A family classic, it brought him waves of nostalgia and holiday cheer. His preferred green mug was swiftly filled and handed to him. He plucked a cookie from the outstretched platter. It was still warm from the oven and delicious with just the right texture, crisp on the outside but melting perfectly on his tongue.

Cuddling closer to his favorite person, Corpse asked, “What do you want for Christmas?”

“Hmmm...whatever you pick.”

“Sykkuno,” he groaned, “you gotta make a decision. We’re five days away from the party.”

The “party” would be thrown in victory after conquering the spacecraft they had lived on for about three months. It was typical protocol: their colleagues had all had their own celebrations throughout the years, but this one would be special, considering it was around holiday time. 

“I’m serious, whatever you pick is fine,” Sykkuno insisted, curling his legs into his chest in an act of subtly moving closer to the other man.

“Ok but-”

“Shhh,” he protested, “this is like the best part.”

Corpse appeared to doze off, but his mind was fully awake. He recalled the day he met Sykkuno, both bashful, young cadets with big dreams of becoming great generals or space shuttle captains. They had connected immediately, magentically drawing closer until graduation, the evening they confessed their attraction for one another. Both bright individuals and hard-working ones, at that, they were assigned as a pair once the instructor saw how well they worked together, throwing knives, leading simulated escape plans, and wrestling other cadets. 

But some advisors overseeing their training group thought they might be too close and that wasn’t good in the world of space assassins. It caused unpredictability. A prime example of the cadet they wanted was someone with no connections, no family, no significant others to protect instead of focusing on their job. No weaknesses would be tolerated. They were forced to separate for a while. Corpse went on two missions without Sykkuno while the latter stayed back, filling out paperwork and preparing for his first mission. He performed his job beautifully, no loose ends or mistakes, but his mind was always preoccupied by Sykkuno and how he was doing, patiently awaiting their reunion. Then, they were assigned to a remote ship just outside their system. The inhabitants were all forms of smugglers, murderers, and terroists. Their mission was to kill the crew, but Sykkuno was nervous, having never harmed anyone before. Even in training, he’d only used blunt weapons and been reserved in hand to hand combat lessons, though he did show his aptitude for strategy and manipulation along the way. Corpse promised to lead him through safely and hopefully, reduce the amount of blood on his partner’s hands.

They spent the first month apart so as not to draw suspicion from the crew. Sykkuno entered first to throw down their guard. That’s his best skill, Corpse looked back with pride. He could gain anyone’s trust in a matter of hours. They fell at his feet like trampled lilies. Corpse was different, in a good way, Sykkuno would protest, but different nonetheless. When he boarded a new ship, the inhabitants were mystified by his raspy voice and angelic laugh, but he was no angel. They learned quickly how terrible a mistake it would be to underestimate either.

On this particular ship, the mission had been simple, like all the others before: kill the crew and take over the ship. It got complicated when Sykkuno got emotional, but Corpse pretended he didn’t also feel bad, knowing they’d have to kill eight people that had grown to trust the two and had treated them like family. However, he had been through much worse. This was nothing he couldn’t handle. Sykkuno, on the other hand, was very anxious when he thought nobody could see him. He controlled his stress by ironing his green suit, polishing his boots, watering plants, and meditating. Corpse tried his best to soothe him, but he’d never really been great at that. 

So they decided to rip the band-aid off. Instead of a long, drawn-out month of slowly picking the strongest off one by one, they would go on a murder spree. Eight bodies, three and a half days. Both agreed to rest and relax before the first targeted killing. So they returned to Corpse’s cabin for a night of whatever Sykkuno wanted to do. Due to his emotional reactions, namely trying to convince Corpse to abort the mission, report back to the commission as failures, and keep the crew alive, he decided to give him a day free from attempting to not to stray from the mission and continuing to uphold the facade of a diligent crewmate. He would let him relax, free his mind from the terror of the following morning by watching a movie.

They would attack at dawn, wake the people who had taken them in, cleaned their wounds, and fed them. They would kill. They were killers, had killed, would kill again as long as the situation suited them. It wasn’t personal, they mutually agreed, readying themselves and their gear for the slaughter in the days leading up to the event. 

“Rae’s gonna be so proud of you,” Corpse murmured, peacefully stroking Sykkuno’s hair.

At the mention of his sister, one of the most important space assassins, he looked down. All he wanted was for people to be proud of him, his sister most of all.

“Hope so.”

It would be worth it, then, he supposed, his thoughts straying from snowy landscapes and sad elves, reindeer and Santa Claus. He could die happy with everyone cheering him on. He wouldn’t regret killing everyone onboard as long as they deserved it. And they did, Rae assured him when she filled him in on the assignment. They had committed some of the worst crimes imaginable, and that was why Corpse wouldn’t bat an eyelash once their warm blood overflowed on metal tiles, but Sykkuno would avert his gaze and pretend it was raspberry jam or strawberry jelly seeping out from a smushed biscuit. 

Instead, he imagined the party they would throw. There would be Toast, Seán, Lily, and Ludwig, everyone cheering from their computer screens, with Poki, Rae, and Leslie smiling proudly on their way to collect the ship. They could go back, Corpse and Sykkuno, back to their station, no more killing for a while. But first they had to prove themselves. Until then, however, the pair was content lying on their small bunk and enjoying being a real couple.

Since the academy, it was difficult watching other couples like Edison and Leslie or Lily and Michael show affection so publicly when they were confined to their own rooms. They were certain if they made their relationship official in their friends’ eyes, no prejudice would be shown. Some might even claim, “I told you so,” and high five at correctly deducing the blossoming romance. Still though, neither wanted to give up the anonymity of secret meetings and shared knowledge that nobody else was privy to. Also, who knew if they would be assigned to different missions next time if their relationship became public? It was better not to risk it. In addition, if their relationship came to a halt, it would be much easier to avoid eye contact and each other without the awkward explanations and pitying stares.

“Where are we going next?” Sykkuno asked softly, hesitant for the coming future.

“Space or something.”

“Yeah, but I mean really.”

“I’ll go anywhere as long as you’re there with me,” he said, and no matter how cliche it was, his words were true. He’d never leave Sykkuno behind because after so long with only each other, they could not imagine being separated. Even though this was his third mission, he was still increasingly nervous with each passing day. However, he always tried to put on a brave face for his boy. This was only his first assignment, after all; it would have to be good to meet Sykkuno’s standards.

“Do you ever wonder if the stars end?” Sykkuno asked another question, his curiousity not quelling even as the credits began to roll.

“No, but I suppose you do,” he teased lightly.

“Well...it’s hard not to. I’ve always been taught that the universe is infinite, and even so, there’s so much undiscovered that will continue to be like that because it is, well, infinite. And honestly, space is so cool...” he drifted off, sleep overtaking him with dreams of planetary bodies swarming the ship, taking him on a brilliant tour of the night sky that so many took for granted, assuming it would still be there tomorrow.

“Goodnight, love,” Corpse pressed a kiss to his forehead, combing his bangs aside for more of his angelic face to shine through.

The time did come three days later when Sykkuno would have to face his fears, and Corpse would realize he couldn’t protect him forever. So he made the first kill to guide the way. They took her by suprise while she tripped on the edge of her purple spacesuit pants. Sykkuno’s hand shook as he shoved her body into a large box. Corpse threw his arms around him, whispering how proud he was, even if Sykkuno didn’t make a cut or watch as Corpse’s favorite blade made the quick incision that would end a life. It would be easy, going forward. They were certain the other crewmates would be unarmed and taken by complete surprise. Though wanted criminals, they weren’t exactly the smartest bunch.

“They did bad things. They’re bad people,” Sykkuno murmured again and again, repetition almost driving him mad while blood poured from open wounds.

But Corpse was so proud. His boy was doing everything he’d taught him: shutting doors and calling sabotages, lying with a straight face and steady, cool voice whenever somebody asked questions in passing. Once, Sykkuno had even threatened a crew member, dragged a knife against their cheek and explained how easy it would be to push it through their buccal nerve, cut their jaw out and watch it fall to the floor. That was the tipping point for Corpse.

“Wish you’d do that to me,” the words slipped out unintentionally.

The figure in green said, wiping blood from his socks, “What?”

“Well...um...not like-like that, I mean. Don’t make it weird or...”

“You want me t-to threaten you? Why?”

“Oh, nothing!” He leapt out of the shadowy corridor chosen as their hiding spot. “Look! I-I think I saw someone over there.”

It was over. Eight bodies were hidden in storage crates or vents or tied up under desks where nobody would ever find them, especially since nobody would be looking for them.

Rae called for a check-in the next morning.

“Oh hey, Rae,” Sykkuno greeted, tugging on Corpse’s arm to alert him to the interruption.

“Sykkuno! How’s it going?”

“Great,” his confidence was high, “mission accomplished.”

“So fast? That’s amazing! You’ll be ready for the party. Where’s Corpse?”

“Probably in his room,” he lied a bit. He was in his room, just the one he shared with Sykkuno.

“Tell him to call me at some point.”

“Of course.”

They said their goodbyes, and Rae hung up. Sykkuno slumped back down, succumbing to Corpse’s warmth and allowing his body to wrap around his own.

Sykkuno wanted to express his desire to tell everyone, to stay in Corpse’s arms even when people were watching, but he stayed silent. He frowned and told himself there was no way the other man would ever want to do that. However, he was actually sharing the very same thoughts.

Eventually, their anonymous status fell apart. Secrets can only stay secret for so long, after all. It was the day of the party, just two 24 hour cycles after they overtook the ship, when the hairless cat popped out of the bag. 

Corpse had expertly set up the communication screen so that they could talk with their friends, eat, and relax at the same time. A tiny table to the left held snacks and drinks, and the two spread out on the sofa, a blanket creating just the right amount of space between them to seem platonic. Their friends were all chatting excitedly about their plans for the following weeks and how their respective missions were progressing. Then, the presents were handed out, as many as possible due to everyone being on different vessels, and there’s not exactly a space station post office, okay. 

“Awww, Toast, you didn’t have to get me anything!” Lily opened her present, carefully unting the large pink bow.

“Well, I kinda did because of Secret Santa,” he brushed off the statement but smiled proudly at her gasp when she saw the delicate glass figurine.

Everyone remarked on the beauty and thoughtfulness of their respective gifts. As the praise piled up, Corpse fiddled with the ribbon that tied off his favorite person’s present. He grew just a tad nervous about how he might react. Soon, it was time for him to give Sykkuno the carefully selected gift. It was hard to decide on one thing that would show him just how much their relationship meant, though he was well aware Sykkuno didn’t care about fancy, expensive things. Moment of truth, he psyched himself up to hand over the present.

“Wow,” Sykkuno wanted so badly to hide his smile in Corpse’s neck instead of his hand when he saw the handmade, multicolored bracelets, but he fought the urge, knowing people were watching. A few charms dangled, a crown, a heart lock with a matching key on the other bracelet, and a willow tree, Sykkuno’s favorite, with a corresponding rose.

“There’s two?” He questioned the man to his left. Nodding, Corpse selected the one with the rose.

“One for me, one for you.”

Corpse tied off the first bracelet, labeled by a white glass bead marked S, onto his favorite person’s wrist. He did the same with his own shortly after.

“I bet Corpse is a really romantic boyfriend,” Poki gushed, watching Sykkuno inspect the bracelets. It was an odd thing to say, almost like she planned for what came next.

The angelic boy muttered under his breath, “I can vouch for that.”

A few eyebrows raised, Rae hid a knowing smirk and glanced sideways at Toast’s face that showed a thinly veiled smile. But everyone’s reactions were quickly turned into a mix of shock and contentment by Corpse’s next words.

“Do you care if I kiss you now?”

He threw caution to the wind and allowed it. Well, actually, Sykkuno didn’t just welcome it, he instigated the display of affection. They molded their lips to the other’s, not truly giving any care to how all their friends would ask questions. It didn’t matter. They just wanted to prove their love, rainbow jewelry clanging together merrily.

“You’re in a secret relationship?” Leslie inquired, looking very shocked. However, Rae was grinning smugly, satisfied her suspicions had been confirmed and that two of her best friends were happy together. Varied expressions could be seen, ranging from surprise to something that can only be described as when you see a kitten and a puppy cuddling.

“You didn’t know?” Rae nearly scoffed, followed by a nod on Toast and Poki’s behalves.

“Um, pretty much.” Sykkuno shrugged, blushing and grasping Corpse’s hand. “Not much of a secret anymore, I guess.” 

The next morning, Sykkuno woke up first, draped in a fluffy blanket with a plan already formed. He put on cat ears, a gift Scarra, his friend from the academy, had given him as a joke without knowing about Corpse’s mini cat obsession. Then, he whipped up a stack of pancakes from a recipe Toast had used when they were teenagers. To perfect the surprise, he raided the closets for every spare sheet, pillow, and quilt onboard.

When Corpse woke up, he immediately noticed the cold patch beside him. He jumped up, still in pajama pants, grabbed his dagger, and started searching for his missing companion.

“Sykkuno!” He shouted, voice echoing against the cold metal hallway. They had just exposed their relationship, and now he had lost him? What kind of boyfriend was he? He screamed louder until the green spaceman nervously stepped out from the abandoned storage room.

“Hey.”

“There you are!” Corpse put his weapon away, relieved and overjoyed. “Where’d you go?”

He twisted his hands and bit his lip, “Why don’t you see?”

Confused, Corpse poked his head through the doorway, “Woah.”

He saw the biggest pillow fort ever, complete with a mini dining table, laden with delicious looking pancakes and a bowl of freshly cut fruit. The skylight was in the perfect location for stargazing, just above the bed of comfy pillows that Sykkuno happily led him to lay down on.

“When did you have time to do all this?” Corpse was amazed by the means his lover went to for his happiness.

“Oh, uh, I got up early and just did.”

That was so like Sykkuno, he thought, to brush off well-deserved praise and to do everything for everyone without expecting something in return.

“I love you,” he proclaimed as a beautiful sky twinkled above their heads, directing their gaze upwards then back to each other’s lips. They shared a lovely morning, free of nerves or anxiety, simply wasting away the hours in each other’s company.


End file.
